Daughter Of Spencer Reid
by criminalmindscmlover
Summary: Annabella Fischer just an ordinary teenager living her normal school life until the day when something really bad happened...


Annie's POV

I wake up for the beeping of my alarm clock. 6 am "Good another boring school day" I thought. I went for my usual morning shower to wake up my body. At about 6:30 my mother shouted "Annie, breakfast!" I shouted back that I was going. By 6:40 I finished my breakfast and I went back upstairs to my room. I checked if I had packed everything the last evening. I did. I had extra 30 minutes that day so I decided to take on a liter bit of make up. I applied a little bit of concelear I did my eyebrows and applied my favourite Blistex lipbalm and my mascara. I was ready with it in 10 minutes so I still had time. I opened Clumsy Ninja on my phone and I spend the little bit of freetime playing.

"Annie, are you ready?" mom asked.

"Yeah" I said while I tied my shoelace on my white low Converse. A minute later I was downstairs and ready for the day. My mom took me to school where my best friend waited for me.

"Hey Annie" Lucy greeted me.

"Hi Lucy" I greeted her with a hug "How are you?"

"I'm tried of exams and we still have the most of them"

"Yeah, Summer break should come really soon"

"I'm really afraid of failing Maths exam"

"You won't fail it, you have never failed any test during the year, you won't fail this one"

"I hope so"

The day went on and on. We had two hours for Maths and another two hours for Chemistry exams.

"Lucy, how did you do?"

"Maths was easy, Chemistry was a little bit hard. What about you?"

"I think I did great"

"Does your mother come for you?"

"Nope, not today. Why?"

"We could go for an ice cream, couldn't we?"

"Sounds great, let's go"

We went for an ice cream and after that we walked to home. I was home by 4 pm and I got ready for dance training, which starts at 5 pm so I should hurry up because I have to get there by bus and I didn't want to miss it. Training was hard and I was very tired after that so after mom took me home I revised a little bit for my Spanish exam. After I was done with revising I was about to getting ready for bed.

"Annie, dinner time!" mom shouted from downstairs.

"I'm coming" I shouted back.

At dinner I was talked with my mom about what had happened at school. Somehow something got in my mind which I heard some of the boys at school asking why I haven't know my father. I was curious so I decided to ask my mom.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" she nodded "But I need you to be honest"

"I will"

"So, Mom, I always wondered why I haven't met with my father?"

"Uh look at me, we were young, and we split up before I found out that I was pregnant"

"So, he don't even know about me?"

"Yeah, I know this isn't the best choice"

"Can I know his name?" I asked "Mom, please"

"He is Spencer" she stopped talking.

"Spencer what? Mom I need a full name!"

"Annie behave"

"No I won't. I thought he didn't want me or something like this. But it turned out that you don't even tell him that he has a freaking child" I shouted and I stormed out of the house. I was thinking about going back but I don't want to so I decided to go to Lucy's place. I called her up that I'm coming so she waited for me outside.

"Girl, what happened? You look like you cried your eyes out"

"I had a fight with mom, a huge fight" I said and tears started to fall on my face.

"Annie, calm down. Come inside with me" my best friend said.

Lucy could calm me down a little bit but I still was upset. After we talked about things I decided to go back home.

I got home and I searched for my keys in my pocket. Finally I reached it and I opened the door to get in. I found my mom sleeping on the couch with tears on her face. I caress her face while I said crying "I'm sorry, sorry, Mom"

"Annie" she said and hugged me "I'm so sorry, I should have told your father that he has a beautiful kid, and I should show you to him and let him be with you" she cried.

"Mom, this was all my fault"

"Spencer Reid, that's his name" she interrupted me "Sweetie this wasn't your fault. You just wanted to know the answer you deserve to be told"

"Mom, I love you"

"I love you too. And you know what"

"What?" I asked.

"I'm gonna call him and I will tell him everything and if he want, which I'm pretty sure he will, you will going to meet eachother. And now go to bed it's very late"

"Okay, Good night, I love you"

"Good night sweetheart"

I went upstairs and I finally got ready for bed. I texted with Lucy a little bit, I wrote her that everything is fine and we will meet tomorrow at the usual place. I said good night to her and I played a little bit again with Clumsy Ninja. To be honest I just took the character to bed. I turn down the lights of my room and turned on my nightstand lamp. I thought about my day and I revised Spanish in my head to make sure that I was know everything what I have to. Then I decided to sleep after I checked my notifications and set my alarm clock to the usual 6 am alarm. After that I turned down my nightstand lamp and with some kicks I covered up myself with my blanket. Soon I fell asleep...

Author's Note

Hey readers! I worked a lot on this chapter and this is 1000 words long so yeah. I'm gonna continue this story because I have a ton of ideas.

Thanks for reading and comment below what you think, and if you like it don't forget to let me know? Also sorry for the grammar mistakes but English isn't my native language?

Love you all?


End file.
